Энциклопедия Five Nights at Freddy's:Chat/Logs/24 сентябрь 2018
03:20-37 <Мр. Арсений> iWhy do you close the door? 03:20-37 <Мр. Арсений> Come to me, with open arms. 03:20-37 <Мр. Арсений> There's so much we need to explore. 03:20-37 <Мр. Арсений> I, mean, no... harm. 04:31-49 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 04:32-22 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 05:12-04 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 05:55-57 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 06:49-18 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 06:51-13 ~ Мр. Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 06:55-55 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 06:55-58 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 06:56-08 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 08:53-34 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 10:33-13 ~ Мор безмолвный присоединился к чату ~ 10:35-27 ~ Мор безмолвный покинул чат ~ 11:53-22 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 12:18-24 ~ A 2008 покинул чат ~ 12:20-59 ~ Венди-Сан присоединился к чату ~ 12:52-42 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 12:55-54 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 12:56-02 здарова 12:56-08 Привет 12:56-53 шото пустовато сегодня 12:56-54 было и есть 13:12-57 ~ Санеееессссссссссссссссссс присоединился к чату ~ 13:14-05 ~ Санеееессссссссссссссссссс покинул чат ~ 13:14-06 ~ Санеееессссссссссссссссссс присоединился к чату ~ 13:16-48 ну я задротить погнал тогда 13:36-51 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 13:44-06 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 13:44-22 шото не могу я найти эту едреную гробницу в морровинде 13:44-28 и в какую-то жопу зашел еще 13:54-45 ~ Санеееессссссссссссссссссс покинул чат ~ 14:50-34 ~ A 2008 присоединился к чату ~ 15:03-23 ~ A 2008 покинул чат ~ 15:25-28 ~ AgentWickfromVegas присоединился к чату ~ 15:25-59 ~ AgentWickfromVegas покинул чат ~ 15:36-57 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 15:52-24 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер присоединился к чату ~ 15:52-30 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Ну шо флексите? 15:53-11 а чо где 15:53-25 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Дратуй 15:53-36 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Ща пойду чилить в вовку 15:54-04 zadrot 15:54-18 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Oga 15:57-13 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 16:02-57 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 16:03-47 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 16:07-52 ~ Dobryi chel присоединился к чату ~ 16:07-57 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 16:08-33 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 16:08-33 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 16:11-11 ~ Венди-Сан покинул чат ~ 16:11-13 ~ Венди-Сан присоединился к чату ~ 16:17-16 ~ Dobryi chel покинул чат ~ 16:33-26 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 16:33-57 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 16:41-28 <Мр. Арсений> ibStrong Mr. Arceni is watching you. 16:41-43 ~ MOverERR присоединился к чату ~ 16:41-55 драсте 16:45-09 ... 17:02-23 Опять бот вылетает. 17:07-33 <Мр. Арсений> Он не вылетает, а обновляет страницу... 17:07-33 <Мр. Арсений> Арсений же все объяснял. 17:07-45 нет 17:07-45 вроде... 17:07-47 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 17:08-02 <Мр. Арсений> Лично Бро, объяснял. 17:08-25 Арсений 17:08-25 идём в Дитчкорд 17:12-43 <Мр. Арсений> Как получится... 17:22-06 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 17:22-37 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 17:22-42 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 17:35-33 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 17:37-31 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 17:55-29 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 18:23-09 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:23-28 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:23-30 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:24-32 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 18:26-03 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:26-30 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:27-00 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 18:39-42 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 18:40-13 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 18:40-30 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 18:48-05 ~ MOverERR покинул чат ~ 18:54-14 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 присоединился к чату ~ 18:54-54 ~ OpaTvoyaMat34 покинул чат ~ 18:59-25 ~ Венди-Сан покинул чат ~ 18:59-27 ~ Венди-Сан присоединился к чату ~ 19:17-22 <Мр. Арсений> ibОтключение электропитания. 19:21-33 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Ни умирай 20:11-11 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Ну лана 20:11-14 <Фантайм Фрэдбер> Споки 20:11-44 ~ Фантайм Фрэдбер покинул чат ~